Charles Barkley
Charles Barkley is a former basketball player and hero of an indie JRPG. Since joining the VGCW (and being the only member to do so in a special YouTube video), he's become an instant fan favorite. In Real Life (This may not be canon) Outspoken and outrageous, Charles Barkley was one of the National Basketball Association's most colorful characters during his 16-year career. A 6'6" forward, Barkley entered the NBA in 1984, signing with the Philadelphia 76ers. From 1992 to 1996 he played with the Phoenix Suns, and then was a member of the Houston Rockets until his mid-season retirement in December of 1999. Nicknamed "Sir Charles", he was throughout his career a frequent interview subject who's antics on and off the court keep him in the news. He was also an outstanding player: he was named an NBA All-Star 11 times, won 2 Olympic Gold Medals (1992 and 1996) and collected more than 20,000 points and 10,000 rebounds in his career. In 2000, he signed a deal with Turner Sports and became a regular studio analyst on the TNT program "Inside the NBA" In the Hoopz Barkley SaGa (This is canon) The Great B-Ball Purge of 2041, a day so painful to some that it is referred to only as the “B-Ballnacht”. Thousands upon thousands of the world’s greatest ballers were massacred in a swath of violence and sports bigotry as the game was outlawed worldwide. The reason: the Chaos Dunk, a jam so powerful its mere existence threatens the balance of chaos and order. Among the few ballers and fans that survived the basketball genocide was Charles Barkley, the man capable of performing the “Verboten Jam”… Flash forward 12 years to the post-cyberpocalyptic ruins of Neo New York, 2053. A Chaos Dunk rocks the island of Manhattan, killing 15 million. When the finger is put on the aging Charles Barkley, he must evade the capture of the B-Ball Removal Department, led by former friend and baller Michael Jordan, and disappear into the dangerous underground of the post-cyberpocalypse to clear his name and find out the mysterious truth behind the Chaos Dunk. Joined by allies along the way, including his son Hoopz, Barkley must face the dangers of a life he thought he gave up a long time ago and discover the secrets behind the terrorist organization B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. A tale of zaubers, b-balls, and atonement; brave dangers unheard of, face spectacular challenges that even the greatest ballers could not overcome, and maybe… just maybe… redeem basketball once and for all. In VGCW His first match was the 40 Man Royal Rumble on 2012-11-21. He lost his first appearance, but that didn't sore Barkley. He also went into another Royal Rumble but lost again. He was in an Elimination Chamber Match but lost. He was involved in his first 1 vs 1 matched called “Come On and Slam” Steel Cage Match but lost to Dan Hibiki. He went on into the Royal Rumble to where he lost. He gain some ground on the King of the Ring Tournament where he beat the snot out of Ash Ketchum. However he lost to Piccolo on the second round. In the Pre-Show "Hoops VS. Rings" he faced off Sonic and lost. Staying true to the King of the Ring, he was decent in his first round against Phoenix Wright but he was defeated by the hands of Dr. Wily. Another Royal Rumble came soon after, another loss. Barkley was involved in a Triple Threat Elimination Match. Adam Jensen was eliminated by Barkley for the first elimination, then Dan Hibiki pinned Barkley to win the match. An exciting moment happened on 2012-12-23, though. Barkley was facing the Pyro in an pre-game "He's on Fire" match where he came out on top. Another Royal Rumble rang in the New Year and Barkley lost. Barkley's latest appearance was 2013-01-13 in a King of the Ring match. He lost to Solid Snake. When asked why he not playing on his A-Game, he closes his eyes, turns his backs on the reporters, and whispers harshly but with emotion, ''"Maureen...I'm so sorry..." ''